


Книга

by llogan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llogan/pseuds/llogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin: I'm happy to be your servant till the day i die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Книга

1.

Поезд набирал ход. Артур приоткрыл один глаз, наблюдая, как напротив устраивается этот непонятный тип, которого он уже видел перед отправлением на университетской платформе. Какие-то придурки привязались к нему, пытаясь отобрать книги и подсмеиваясь над его внешним видом. И хоть Артур признавал, что последнее было вполне оправданно, все же поспешил на помощь. Однако она не потребовалась. Каким-то странным образом, через секунду от галдящей улюлюкающей компании не осталось и следа. Артуру показалось это подозрительным - он был всего в нескольких шагах, и не заметил сколько-нибудь переломного момента. Все просто разошлись, словно где-то прозвенел невидимый сигнал к отступлению.

На платформе было тихо, если не считать шороха погоняемых ветром листьев, и приглушенного сопения, с которым несостоявшаяся жертва собирала разбросанные вокруг вещи. Артур наклонился, подбирая одну из книг и, передавая ее, на короткий миг встретился с невероятными синими глазами, в которых застыл почти священный испуг.

\- Все обошлось, - сказал он, успокаивающе похлопывая парня по плечу. - Твоя книга. - И поспешил в вагон, не дожидаясь ответа.

Однако сейчас, когда они обменялись кивками и потеряли друг к другу всякий интерес, у Артура была масса возможностей разглядеть этого типа получше. У него были непропорционально крупные ладони, смешные оттопыренные уши и абсолютно не современная, зачесанная вперед челка. Артур мысленно назвал его деревенщиной, и закусил губу, сдерживая улыбку. Он не был снобом в полном смысле слова, но положение его семьи позволяло ему смотреть на людей немного свысока. Действительно, немного.  
В конце концов, таким был его дед, таков его отец, и Артур не собирался им уступать - ни в этом, ни в чем-то другом.

Артур взглянул в окно, а потом опустил веки, тайком наблюдая за своим попутчиком. Почему бы нет, раз уж тот предпочел сесть рядом с ним, несмотря на то, что в вагоне были свободные места. Потрепанные книги, из-за которых разгорелся весь сыр-бор, покоились на соседнем сидении. Артур наклонил голову, пытаясь прочесть названия, и его взгляд упал на сложенные на коленях руки с покрасневшими то ли от холода, то ли в силу природного свойства костяшками пальцев. Он взглянул выше, минуя старую кофту и рубашку, застегнутую до самого горла, остановившись на лице, и замер, пораженный. За окном мелькал осенний лес и редкие пригородные строения, все утопало в золотом свете заходящего солнца. И этот свет, казалось, отражался в глазах его попутчика.

Стукнула дверь вагона, вырывая Артура из оцепенения. Кондуктор, пожилой мужчина с наплечной сумкой, пошел по вагону, продавая билеты. Артур, возвращавшийся в город поездом едва ли не впервые за все время обучения, не имел даже малейшего представления о том, сколько стоит проезд. Он протянул кондуктору крупную купюру, и пока тот возился, подсчитывая сдачу, наблюдал, как этот невозможный тип напротив разыскивает по карманам деньги.

Безмятежное выражение его лица вскоре сменилось обеспокоенным, и Артур догадался, что за этим последует. Ему показалось логичным вмешаться.

\- Два билета, - попросил он.

\- О нет, не стоит, - запротестовал парень.

\- Все в порядке.

\- Так что, сэр?

\- Два билета, - Артур кивнул кондуктору. - Благодарю вас.

\- Ты очень добр, - на щеках незнакомца проступил легкий румянец. - Деньги я завтра же верну.

\- Не стоит хлопот.

\- Ты меня очень выручил.

\- Пустяки.

Хлопнула дверь вагона, и оба замолчали, пока мимо них проходили другие пассажиры.

\- Мое имя Эмрис.

Артур удивленно приподнял брови и неторопливо ответил на рукопожатие.

\- Эмрис?.. - переспросил он, ожидая услышать фамилию, но получил просто кивок.

\- Да. А ты?

\- Артур, - машинально ответил Артур.

\- Спасибо, Артур.

\- Ерунда, - отмахнулся Артур. - Они стянули твой кошелек?

\- Боюсь, что да, - Эмрис развел руками, а потом снова сложил их на коленях. Он смотрел на Артура во все глаза, может быть чересчур заинтересованно, но Артуру было не привыкать.

\- Мы учимся в одном университете? - спросил он, чтобы чем-то заполнить паузу.

\- Да. Исторический факультет. Наши потоки иногда пересекаются.

Артур хмыкнул. Он был одной из факультетских знаменитостей. Кем-то, кого знали абсолютно все, даже те, с кем Артур не перебросился не единым словом. Эмрис вполне мог быть среди этих людей, и Артур даже не подумал стеснятся того, что понятия не имеет о его существовании.

\- Извини, я тебя не помню, - честно признался он.

Эмрис улыбнулся и обхватил руками колени, немного сдвигаясь к краю сиденья. Весь его вид и поза говорили об огромном интересе к их беседе.

\- Ничего, - улыбнулся он, и, кажется, собирался сказать что-то еще, но передумал. - Ты редко ездишь поездом, - добавил он, помолчав.

\- Я вообще не езжу поездом, просто... - Артур услышал в своем голосе нотки высокомерия, и ему стало неуютно. Этот парень был явно не тем, перед кем стоило щеголять своими тачками.

\- Твоя машина сломалась, - закончил за него Эмрис.

\- Верно, - Артур кивнул.

Эмрис прикрыл глаза, словно проигрывая их разговор еще раз, а потом потянулся за своими книгами.

\- Моя остановка.

Артур кашлянул и подтянулся на сидении.

\- Да.

Когда Эмрис поднялся, проезд сильно качнуло, и он едва не свалился на Артура. Его взгляд сделался виноватым, и он тут же извинился, а Артур смотрел в его глаза, силясь снова поймать тот золотой отблеск. Но глаза Эмриса теперь уже были совершенно обычными. Его черные волосы, немного вившиеся у шеи, окончательно растрепались, он выглядел худым и нескладным. Это было совершенно иррациональное чувство, но Артур просто не мог отвести от него глаз.

Поезд затормозил, подъезжая к станции, двери открылись. Артур вышел на платформу вслед за Эмрисом, засунув руки в карманы и ежась от прохладного ветра. Почти стемнело, накрапывал мелкий дождик, на платформе было немноголюдно - несколько пассажиров их же поезда, спешащие домой, смеющаяся парочка у перил, и бездомный, устраивающий себе ночлег из газет.

Эмриса нигде не было видно. Артур огляделся по сторонам, испытывая одновременно разочарование и облегчение. Если благоразумие и покидало его время от времени, то не так стремительно, как в этот раз.

Все, что ему оставалось - как можно быстрее поймать такси, чтобы быть дома не слишком поздно.

 

2.

На следующий день, после занятий, Эмрис поджидал его у автомобиля.

\- Ты знаешь мою машину? - не без самодовольства спросил Артур, закидывая конспекты на заднее сидение.

\- Все знают твою машину... - Артуру показалось, что Эмрис колеблется с обращением, и не стал ему помогать, с интересом ожидая, чем все закончится. - Артур?

Артур уже успел сесть за руль, и выглянул обратно. Эмрис стоял рядом с задней дверцей, выражение его лица было выжидающим.

\- Подбросить тебя до города? - спросил Артур, запуская механизм, убирающий верх машины.

\- Слишком большая честь для меня, - ответил Эмрис, а Артур уловил неожиданные нотки сарказма. - Я просто хотел вернуть деньги.

\- Вернешь по дороге, - Артур повернул ключ зажигания. - Залезай.

Эмрис устроился на соседнем сиденье в своей любимой позе - руки на коленях, шея чуть вытянута вперед.

\- Нечасто ездишь на машине? - спросил его Артур, когда они выехали на шоссе, ведущее к городу.

\- Я из деревни, - ответил Эмрис.

Артур проглотил свое "заметно" практически на вылете, и поправил зеркало заднего вида.  
Он любил быструю езду, особенно с открытым верхом, особенно в компании. Возможно, Эмрис был не лучшим попутчиком, но, за неимением большего, годился и он.  
Артур вальяжно развалился на сиденье и пристроил локоть на боковой двери (так ездил его отец), держа руль другой рукой. Ветер трепал его челку, и Артур знал, что его глаза сейчас приняли тот редкий по насыщенности голубой оттенок, который всех сражал наповал. На самом деле, он не собирался производить впечатление на Эмриса, и не мог понять, какого черта он сейчас вытворяет.

\- Ты приехал в город, чтобы...

\- ...учиться.

\- И как тебе городская жизнь?

\- Здесь, - Эмрис неопределенно пожал плечами, - весело.

\- И ты не скучаешь по дому?

Эмрис промолчал, нервно проводя по коленям руками, и Артур снова обратил внимание на костяшки его пальцев.

\- Мы с тобой раньше нигде не встречались? - спросил он, и поймал растерянный взгляд боковым зрением.

\- Если ты только был в Элдоре.

\- Элдор? - Артур потянулся за солнечными очками. - Это где-то за Брайтоном?

\- Нет, - Эмрис махнул рукой в неопределенном направлении. - Это там. Где-то. Севернее.

\- Не слышал ни о каком северном Элдоре.

\- Я как раз оттуда, - кивнул Эмрис.

Артур взглянул на него с сочувствием.

\- На что ты живешь, если не секрет?

Эмрис покраснел, и Артур мысленно дал себе пощечину. А потом пожал руку. Этот парень вызывал у него странные реакции.

\- Подрабатываю в книжном магазине, - Эмрис вскинул подбородок, но тут же опустил его, тихо добавив: - Который закрылся.

\- Это ты их разорил? - хмыкнул Артур.

\- О, нет, - горячо возразил Эмрис. – Скорее, старые книги, которые оказались никому не нужны.

\- Это я могу понять.

\- Ну конечно, - горячо согласился Эмрис. - Ты и такие, как ты, могут.

Тогда это и произошло в первый раз. Вместо того чтобы разозлиться на идиотский выпад, Артур почувствовал, что сказанное его абсолютно не задевает. Он просто открыл рот, а потом закрыл его, сделав вид, что те слова унес ветер.

\- Ты ищешь работу? - спросил он Эмриса немного погодя, когда они уже ехали по городу.

\- Да, хотя это не просто, - ответил тот. - И, на счастье, у меня понимающая соседка.

\- Ты задолжал ей?

Эмрис кивнул.

\- За два месяца.

Артур усмехнулся. Он не сделает этого, конечно нет. Его благородства едва хватало на то, чтобы вызывать такси девушкам по утрам и не выкидывать их телефоны раньше, чем за ними закроется входная дверь. Ну, еще, может, на то, чтобы скрывать успеваемость от родителей, и не расстраивать их известием о том, что Гвен никогда не получит от него обручального кольца. Возможно, на что-то еще, сейчас Артур этого не помнил. В любом случае, для Эмриса там совершенно ничего не оставалось.

\- Ты должен мне за билет, - сказал он, останавливая машину там, где просил Эмрис. - И за эту поездку.

Эмрис приоткрыл рот, ошарашено глядя на Артура.

\- О, прости, - довольно быстро нашелся он. - Конечно. - Он полез в карман, судорожно пытаясь нащупать деньги. - Сколько с меня?

\- Идиот.

\- Что? - переспросил Эмрис.

\- Ты правда такой идиот? - Артур перегнулся через него, открывая дверцу машины. – Проваливай.

 

3.

Его разбудили запахи, доносящиеся с кухни. Подгоревший бекон, пережаренные яйца и передержанные тосты. Артур закатил глаза. Эмрис бы стихийным бедствием, проклятьем на его голову, расплатой за все его грехи. Артур подумал о своих грехах, и понял, что ему был необходим еще один, прямо сейчас, но с тех пор, как Эмрис поселился у него две недели назад, об этом можно было только мечтать. Хорошо, что у него всегда оставался душ.  
В этот момент, словно в подтверждение его мыслей, Эмрис появился в комнате с подносом, на котором дымился завтрак. Дымился - практически в прямом значении этого слова.

\- Ты проснулся? - спросил его компаньон.

Компаньон - это была идея Эмриса, по Артуру, это было слишком по-женски, и отдавало прошлым веком, как пережаренная картошка прогорклым маслом. Но от "слуги" Эмрис отказался наотрез, "помощника" отверг Артур, а от "секретаря" зашлись смехом оба. Пожалуй, "человек, готовящий мне завтраки, прибирающий тут время от времени и доводящий до белого каления" было хоть и длинновато, зато неплохо отражало истинное положение вещей.

\- Ты ведь не собираешься кормить меня этим? - Артур кивнул на одну из тарелок и подтянулся на подушках, подтыкая под себя одеяло.

Эмрис пристроил поднос в изножье.

\- Не будь таким капризным.

\- Оно. Горелое, - раздельно произнес Артур, словно это было единственным способом донести до Эмриса истину.

\- С одного края.

\- Тогда, может, съешь сам?

\- Спасибо, я не голоден. - Эмрис попятился к двери. - Я могу предложить тебе что-нибудь еще?

\- Да, - вздохнул Артур. - Апельсиновый сок.

 

4.

\- Если отец узнает, будет скандал, ты же знаешь.

\- Вовсе нет. - Гвен завела за ухо прядь своих вьющихся волос. - Реакция твоего отца вполне может быть обратной.

\- Отец был против, когда я переехал и стал жить один. Вряд ли он оценит, что я приютил у себя бездомного, да еще и заставил его вкалывать за гроши.

\- Он не бездомный. Он просто парень, попавший в беду. А ты, - Гвен на секунду задумалась, подбирая определение, - благородный рыцарь.

\- Ты слишком хорошего мнения обо мне, - понуро сказал Артур. - Я его эксплуатирую.

\- Ты один из самых лучших людей, что я встречала, - мягко сказала она, беря его под руку и прижимаясь к его боку. - Просто... тебе же нужно чем-то его держать, верно?

Артур обожал ее. Не потому что она его хвалила, а потому что была человеком, который всегда поддерживал его, и которому он мог рассказать абсолютно все. И она всегда верно понимала мотивы его поступков.

\- Какой он, твой Эмрис? - спросила Гвен, выпуская его локоть и забегая вперед. Полы ее пальто разлетелись, и Артуру нестерпимо захотелось подхватить ее на руки и кружить-кружить-кружить, пока хватит сил.

\- Он ...странный. - Артур сделал паузу, задумавшись. - Не избалованный, добрый, смышленый. Надеюсь, он нас не подслушивает. - Артур вновь ненадолго умолк, не чувствуя, что улыбается. – Он некрасивый... Но. Но я этого не замечаю.

Гвен кивнула. Она снова все понимала.

\- В то же время он несносный. Да-да! - засмеялся Артур, видя, как Гвен закатила глаза, словно говоря "в любом случае, не несноснее тебя". - И дерзкий, и лентяй, к тому же, и, ты не представляешь, он...

Артур продолжал и продолжал, пока Гвен не закрыла уши ладонями.

\- Ты влюблен в него, - сказала он..

\- О, что ты. Нет, - ответил Артур.

И это было серьезно.

 

5.

Эмрис познакомил их на исходе третьей недели.  
Сказал, что ему нужно быть в одном месте, и Артур может подвести его, если у него нет планов на ланч.  
На вид Магде было лет восемь или девять, она была обычным улыбчивым ребенком с ямочками на мягких щеках. Артур даже не сразу понял, что она слепа. Возможно, он был не слишком внимателен, а может, причина была в том, что ему не приходилось иметь дело с незрячими людьми. Но, поняв в чем дело, он был шокирован и почти возмущен, что Эмрис ни словом не предупредил его.  
Девочка полностью доверяла Эмрису, болтала с ним, как с близким человеком. Похоже, он был здесь своим человеком. По крайней мере, приютская сестра, на попечении которой находилась Магда, спокойно отпустила их прогуляться до ближайшей кондитерской.  
Артур старался вести себя непринужденно, за что был вознагражден благодарным взглядом Эмриса.

\- Ты его друг? - спросила Магда, когда Эмрис отравился к стойке за добавкой мороженого.

\- Да, - не задумываясь, ответил Артур.

\- Я тоже его друг. - Магда смотрела прямо перед собой, но взгляд был безжизненным. - Он обещал, что поможет мне снова видеть.

\- Эмрис обещал тебе? - изумленно переспросил Артур, и тут же попытался предать своему голосу как можно меньше недоверия.

\- Да. Но это секрет. - Магда глубоко вздохнула. - Просто, ты ведь его друг, значит должен знать.

Эмрис вернулся за стол, вручив каждому по порции мороженого. Они с Магдой принялись болтать о миссис Дженси, новой учительнице, и о мистере Бишопе, у которого родилась внучка, и о прочей чепухе, о которой Артур не имел ни малейшего понятия.

Артур еле дождался, пока они доберутся до дома, чтобы набросится на Эмриса с обвинениями. Тот был явно раздосадован тем, что Артур обо всем знал, но отпираться не стал, сказав лишь, что чудеса иногда возможны, и он сделает все, чтобы одно из них осуществилось для Магды.

\- Это не пустая надежда, Артур, - сказал он. - Я бы никогда с ней так не поступил.

Артур понял, что совершенно теряет голову. И что есть масса вещей, которую бы им с Эмрисом не помешало обсудить.

 

6.

Его дом изменился. Артур не понимал, когда Эмрис все успевает, но одежда находилась в идеальном порядке, а гардероб Артура был внушительным, и квартира сияла чистотой. Иногда казалось, что это происходит само собой, потому что днем Эмрис, как и Артур, торчал в университете, а все свободные часы они, с некоторых пор, проводили вместе.  
Как бы там ни было, свои оговоренные фунты Эмрис получал не зря.  
Хотя готовить он так и не научился.

7.

Артур перекинул конец галстука через руку и продел его сквозь петлю. Узел был готов, а вот Артур - нет, хотя Эмрис загодя предупредил его о вечеринке. Может, потому что он не подумал его пригласить? Но именно в этот вечер Артуру не сиделось дома.

Он поймал такси недалеко от дома, и всю дорогу был спокоен, вновь задергавшись лишь у самых дверей квартиры. Ему открыла красивая девушка - стройная, высокая, с нежной светлой кожей. У нее были глаза цвета моря и темные тяжелые локоны, лежавшие на плечах идеальными спиралями.

Она отсалютовала Артуру стаканом с мохито:

\- Тебя мы не ждали.

Артур уставился на родинку на ее груди, и ему показалось логичным вести переговоры именно с ней.

\- Я друг Эмриса, - сказал он, буравя взглядом темное пятнышко. - Артур.

\- А, Пендрагон-невыносимый? - девушка кивнула. - Тогда, я - Моргана. - Она посторонилась, пропуская его внутрь.

\- Эмрис! - крикнула она, и направилась вглубь квартиры.

На ней были яркие полосатые гетры, что удивительным образом подчеркивало стройность ее ног. Артур пошел за ней, как пес за хозяином, спотыкаясь о чужую обувь, сваленную у вешалки.

Народу было не так уж много, и все неуклюжие ботаники, как тут же с облегчением заметил Артур. Моргана была единственной девушкой, да и ее бы здесь не было, не снимай она эту квартиру пополам с Эмрисом. Эмрисом, который сверлил Артура недовольным взглядом.

\- Мне было любопытно, как ты живешь, - в качестве извинения произнес он, когда Эмрис привел его на кухню, настойчиво удерживая за локоть.

\- Ты пьян? - подозрительно спросил Эмрис.

\- Нет, - ответил Артур. - Просто было скучно. - Он немного подумал и добавил: - У тебя классная соседка.

Эмрис усмехнулся.

\- Покатай ее на своей машине, и она станет твоей. И не забудь опустить верх.

\- Что это значит?

\- Что слышал.

Эмрис был явно не в настроении, и его слова по-настоящему задели Артура.

\- Считаешь, я так и получаю девушек?

\- А разве нет? - спросил Эмрис.

\- По-твоему, я только на это и гожусь?

\- По-моему, нет. - Эмрис пожал плечами. - Но сам ты вечно об этом забываешь.

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - Артур ткнул Эмриса в плечо.

\- Что слышал, - тот перехватил его руку, но тут же отпустил, отступая на шаг. И Артур воспользовался этим, прижимая Эмриса к стене.

\- Ответь. Мне. На вопрос.

Эмрис был скотиной, мозг Артура осознавал сейчас только это, но их близость не могла не пройти незамеченной для его тела, и объятие из злого превратилось в интимное. Артур чувствовал все изгибы чужого тела, которых впрочем было не так уж много, но ему и того оказалось достаточно. Губы Эмриса рядом с его губами, его теплое дыхание на его щеке, и его ладонь, нашедшая себе место на пояснице под пиджаком Артура.

\- Вы деретесь или целуетесь? - Моргана появилась в дверях, уже с новым бокалом. - Если второе, я не мешаю.

\- Все в порядке, - сказал Артур, отталкиваясь от стены и отпуская Эмриса. - Я уже ухожу. - Он деланным движением отряхнул руки.

В дверях он обернулся и спросил у Морганы как можно громче:

\- Хочешь прокатиться на крутой тачке?

Моргана удивленно захлопала глазами, а потом звонко засмеялась. Артур вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Прекрасно, - сказал он себе, спускаясь по лестнице - Именно этого ты и заслуживаешь.

8.

Они не разговаривали несколько дней, пока Артур не признался Эмрису, что ревновал. Это был первый для него опыт такого рода, и он был дико благодарен Эмрису за то, что тот не высмеял его. Возможно, если бы Артур был до конца честен, и уточнил к кому именно он ревновал, реакция была бы немного другой. Однако ему показалось, что с Эмриса довольно и этого.  
И только спустя еще неделю до него дошло, что Эмрис ревновал тоже.

 

9.

\- Мир не вертится вокруг тебя, Артур!

Красный сигнал светофора сменился зеленым, и Артур тронулся с места, вложив в это действие все свое негодование.

\- Осторожно! - сказал Эмрис.

Они ехали навестить Магду, после чего собирались перекусить в кафе на набережной. Артур был рад провести вечерок без стряпни Эмриса, при этом находясь в его компании, так же как и Эмрис был воодушевлен перспективой ланча вдали от кухни Артура. И все было бы прекрасно, если бы они не скатились к своему обычному выяснению того, кто из них невозможнее. А впрочем, все было прекрасно и так.

\- Что ты вообще знаешь о мире, Эмрис? - спросил Артур, сворачивая на улицу, которая вела к приюту. - Ты всю жизнь прожил в деревне.

\- Не в деревне, в маленьком городе.

\- В деревне, Эмрис, в деревне!

\- Жизнь там не отличается от обычного, - Эмрис пожал плечами. - И не меняй тему, - он наградил Артура своим фирменным я-вижу-тебя-насквозь взглядом.

\- Перестань меня воспитывать, - огрызнулся Артур.

\- Ты высокомерный избалованный папенькин сынок. Тебя надо воспитывать.

Артур уставился на Эмриса, придавая своему взгляду как можно большую тяжесть.

\- Еще не усвоил? – ухмыльнулся Эмрис. - Это не действует. Смотри лучше на дорогу.

Похоже, они оба действительно наслаждались этим.

\- Ты ужасен! - резюмировал Артур, снимая одну руку с руля и шутливо толкая Эмриса в плечо. - У всех отношения, как отношения. А у меня ты.

В машине повисла гробовая тишина. Артур скосил глаза влево. Эмрис пялился на него, широко распахнув глаза. Мочки его ушей слегка алели, и дыхание было таким тяжелым, словно он тащил на себе лошадь.

\- Я сказал глупость, Эмрис. Проехали.

Этого конечно было недостаточно, и сердитых взглядов было недостаточно, и вообще, после таких слов всего одно действие выглядело бы логичным. Артур подумал о глубоком усмиряющем поцелуе, или поцелуе, дарящем забвение, или каком угодно поцелуе, потому что, он, черт возьми, безумно этого хотел. Даже сильнее, чем думал, потому подобные реплики никогда не вырывались у него сами собой. Исключения составляли лишь особо серьезные случаи. Мерлин был серьезным случаем.

\- Артур! - крикнул Эмрис, и Артур обернулся на дорогу, моментально ударив по тормозам. Девочка была прямо перед машиной - маленькая, испуганная и без нескольких секунд мертвая.

\- Мерлин! - заорал Артур, выворачивая руль.

Мир замер, словно кто-то поставил его на паузу. А в следующее мгновение они ехали дальше, как будто ничего не было, и глаза Эмриса были такими же, как всегда, но Артур мог поклясться, что видел, как на долю секунды они делались золотыми.

Он завел об этом разговор сразу, как заглушил мотор. День был солнечный и теплый, люди спешили по своим делам, машины гудели, кофе проливался из бумажных стаканчиков, газеты шуршали страницами. Артур слышал этот хор звуков, разложенный по нотам, проходящий сквозь него, и понимал, что стоит на пороге чего-то важного. Эмрис смотрел на него почти умоляюще, но Артур надежно защитил его от необдуманных решений электронным дверным замком. Хотя и сомневался, что это могло послужить реальной преградой.

\- Ты назвал меня Мерлином, - растерянно сказал Эмрис.

\- Да, - Артур прижал ладонь ко лбу, его голова раскалывалась. - Почему я это сделал? Как ты... Как ты смог? Там.

\- Ты не знаешь? - в голосе Эмриса слышались нотки облегчения.

\- Нет. - Артур не чувствовал паники, только огромную усталость. - Ты объяснишь мне?

\- Да, - сказал Эмрис и потянулся к нему, дотрагиваясь пальцами до виска. - Да.

Артур почувствовал нежное извиняющееся прикосновение губ Эмриса к своим, и в последний момент успел подумать, что да, поцелуи забвения действительно существуют.

 

10.

А потом они расстались. Эмрис накопил нужную сумму и сказал об этом Артуру. Как и о том, что съедет в ближайшие дни. Вслед за тем Артур несколько дней не появлялся дома. Он был у Гвен, потерянный, отчаявшийся. Глотал слезы, пристроив голову у нее на коленях, засыпая под ее мягкий голос, раз за разом повторяющий, что все будет хорошо. Артур был уверен в обратном. Он знал себя, и знал, что никогда не попросит Эмриса остаться.

Когда он вернулся, квартира была пуста. Только идеальный порядок, этот чертов идеальный порядок и запах подгоревшего хлеба, который, наверное, не выветрится никогда, напоминали о том, что Эмрис когда-то был здесь.  
Что здесь были их вечера, когда Артур сваливал на Эмриса свои доклады, а сам допоздна смотрел футбол, их ссоры, их не случившиеся поцелуи. Их связь, которую Артур чувствовал даже сейчас. Все те странные вещи, которые говорил или умалчивал Эмрис.  
Самый противоречивый человек на свете.  
Артур чувствовал себя преданным, и это была та глупость, которой он не мог поделиться даже с Гвен.

 

11.

Артур навестил Магду спустя несколько недель. Он скучал, просто чудовищно скучал, ему было необходимо прикоснуться к чему-то, что напоминало ему Эмриса.  
Он купил сладостей в ближайшем магазине, и уже подъезжая, увидел Магду за приютской оградой. Она сидела на качелях, раскачивая их одной ногой, ветер трепетал ее волосы. Сердце Артура болезненно сжалось, когда он заметил, как крепко она держится за металлическую ось, чтобы не упасть. Вокруг резвились другие дети, которым не было до нее никакого дела, и Магда, казалось, их тоже не замечала.

Он присел рядом с ней, осторожно снимая ее руку с поручня и удерживая в своей.

\- Привет, Магда, - сказал он. - Это Артур.

\- Привет, Артур, - ответила Магда.

\- Как ты поживаешь?

\- Хорошо, - Магда повернула голову в его сторону, но ее взгляд был сосредоточен в одной точке где-то за его плечом.

\- Эмрис сказал, что ты заболел.

\- Все уже в норме, - сказал Артур. - Я привез твои любимые конфеты, - он вложил в руку Магды бумажный пакет.

Она кивнула, прошептав слова благодарности. Ее лицо все еще было повернуто к Артуру, и он не мог отвести от нее глаз. Эмрис заботился о ней, его жизнь продолжалась, как ни в чем не бывало, даже когда в ней не было Артура, в то время как существование Артура разделилось на до-и-после Эмриса.

Наверно, так и должно было случиться.

\- Все в порядке, - повторил Артур, больше самому себе. - Я буду заезжать к тебе, ты не против?

Магда опустила голову, задумавшись, а потом немного отстраненно произнесла:

\- А я могу видеть.

\- Что? - переспросил Артур.

\- Эмрис вылечил меня, как обещал.

Она посмотрела на Артура, ее глаза сияли. У нее и раньше случались такие взгляды, но теперь это было что-то другое.

\- Еще очень тяжело, но я привыкну. Эмрис так сказал.

На миг Артуру показалось, что он сам ослеп. Он престал видеть Магду и воспринимать окружающую действительность. Он был в другом мире, где эмоции, чувства и энергия сворачивались тугой воронкой вокруг единственного человека - Эмриса. И тот правил всем одним движением руки, заставлял мир вертеться и разбиваться на осколки, когда Артур подбирался слишком близко.

Он чувствовал, как Магда крепко обнимает его за шею, и отстранил ее, бегло поцеловав в щеку, а потом наклонил голову вбок, внимательно следя за ее глазами. Зрачки Магды шевельнулись, следуя за его движением, а потом еще раз, когда Артур приподнял подбородок, испытующе глядя на нее.

\- Что ты видишь? - спросил он, враз пересохшими губами.

Магда снова обняла его за шею.

\- Я вижу тебя, Артур. Ты улыбаешься, - она погладила его по волосам. - А еще ты плачешь.

12.

Эмрис выглядел как обычно. Он не был похудевшим или полным отчаяния. Может, слегка усталым и небритым, не более того. Он смутился, когда распахнул дверь и увидел на пороге Артура, а потом на его лице появилось то неопределенное выражение, которое Артур в свое время научился трактовать как радость. Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, пока, Артур, наконец, не пробурчал приветствие и не ввалился в его жилище, фактически без приглашения.

В квартире царил жуткий бардак. Эмрис, похоже, не умел использовать шкафы, поэтому все, чем он пользовался в повседневной жизни, можно было разглядеть во всех подробностях. Артур открыл было рот, чтобы сделать ему замечание, но потом понял, что в этом нет никакого смысла.

\- Где ты ее держишь? - спросил он вместо этого.

\- Кого? - недоуменно спросил Эмрис.

Артур развел руками, изображая что-то большое и неопределенное.

\- Штуку, которая помогает тебе творить все эти вещи.

\- Ах, ее, - Эмрис пожал плечами. Артур смотрел на него, затаив дыхание. На джинсы с протертыми коленками и футболку с ярким, но нечитабельным принтом. На немного отросшие волосы, которые все так же вились на кончиках, на ресницы, острые, как стрелы и оставляющие на щеках восхитительные тени, которые Артуру все так же хотелось целовать. На рот, который говорил все те же дерзости. - Ну, поищите, ваше высочество. Вам не впервой.

Артур невольно сжал кулаки.

\- Что ты опять несешь? - сердито произнес он.

Эмрис только улыбнулся, что взбесило Артура еще больше. У них всегда это было, несмотря на видимые преимущества Артура, в выигрышной позиции всегда был Эмрис. Улыбающийся, спокойный, и, черт возьми, так много знающий о том, о чем Артур не имел ни малейшего представления. Будь на месте Эмриса кто-то другой, Артур ушел бы не задумываясь, но сейчас он врос в пол, потому что какой смысл уходить оттуда, куда все равно вернешься? И пусть это означало, что он смирился, теперь этот факт почти не вызывал у него возражений.

\- Ты меня заколдовал? - спросил он уже не так воинственно. - Потому что, если так, я отвинчу тебе голову.

Глаза Эмриса стали серьезными, и тень набежала на его лицо. В комнате сделалось холодно, они оба дрожали, как будто стояли на краю пропасти под холодным ветром.

\- Я так скучаю по тебе, - сказал Эмрис вдруг, и это прозвучало как нечто большее, как многое из того, что он иногда говорил, и чего Артур не понимал. Как то, что Артуру бы очень хотелось понять. – Порой, просто невыносимо, - прошептал Эмрис. - Только поэтому все зашло так далеко. Только поэтому я позволил нам...

\- Позволил? – переспросил Артур.

\- Мы не должны были встречаться. Но я могу все исправить. - Эмрис протянул руку к виску Артура, легко касаясь кожи пальцами. - Только сначала скажи, что ты прощаешь меня.

\- Не делай этого, - строго сказал Артур.

Но Эмрис закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь, и Артур догадывался, что произойдет, когда он их откроет, поэтому не стал ждать. Вкус Эмриса был знакомым, немного горьким, и теплым, и родным, и тем, в котором так нуждался Артур. Когда поцелуй закончился, Артур обнял Эмриса, притягивая к себе его голову, запуская пальцы в его волосы и прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.

\- Попробуй сделать что-нибудь, и узнаешь, каков я в гневе.

Эмрис обнял его в ответ и заверил, что ему известно об этом лучше всех. Артур было уцепился за эту мысль, но теперь уже Эмрис поцеловал его, и остальное перестало иметь значение.

 

13.

Они целовались. Господи, они целовались, и Артур думал - ну наконец-то! наконец-то! и не понимал, зачем они столько времени тянули, ведь можно было заняться этим еще там, в поезде, и это было бы нисколько не рано, потому что рано с Эмрисом не могло быть никогда. Они узнали друг друга раньше, чем встретились, Артур чувствовал это, и был уверен, что Эмрис чувствует то же самое. Это было то иррациональное, которое он испытал в день их знакомства, и которое не отпускало его ни на миг. Даже когда Эмрис ушел от него, и Артур был один, погрязший в своей идиотской гордости.

Артур стягивал одежду - с себя и с него - торопясь, словно им был отпущен лишь краткий миг, действуя бездумно и неуклюже, как это было свойственно Эмрису. Он немного затормозил, оторвав пару пуговиц на рубашке и защемив палец молнией, но Эмрис сказал "позволь, я разберусь с этим", и действительно разобрался. Теперь он был сверху, и Артур был под ним, ловя его губы своими и обнимая коленями, стремясь к большему, к большему, к большему. Он дрожал от нетерпения, это было смешно, потому что обычно он легко держал себя в руках, а сейчас не мог. Хотя Эмрис дрожал тоже, так что они были в равном положении. Артур тянул его к себе и на себя, шаря руками по его телу, верх и вниз, широкими движениями, стремясь почувствовать всего Эмриса, и давая тому почувствовать всего себя.

\- Кто ты такой? - спросил он, когда оказался сверху, и когда из одежды на них не осталось почти ничего. Эмрис дернулся, но Артур надавил на его грудь раскрытой ладонью и прижал к кровати. Непостижимо, но этот идиот стремился удрать даже сейчас, когда их кожа блестела от пота, слюна мешалась в поцелуях, а члены терлись друг о друга.

\- Скажи.

\- Потом, ладно? – взмолился Эмрис.

\- Сейчас.

Эмрис только коротко простонал. Тогда Артур перестал двигаться, демонстрируя, что все теперь зависит не от него. Эмрис заерзал - беспомощно, сердито. Темная челка липла ко лбу, завиваясь колечками, а глаза были черными, как бездонные омуты. Артур наклонился, кусая и засасывая одно место на его шее, много раз, чтобы это стало невыносимым.

\- Перестань, - выдохнул Эмрис, запуская руку в волосы Артура и приподнимая его голову, чтобы их взгляды встретились.

\- Кто ты?

\- Я твой... Неужели я правда должен сказать это вслух? - простонал Эмрис, целуя пальцы Артура, как будто это могло заменить ответ.

\- Эмрис.

\- Любовник из прошлой жизни, - процедил Эмрис сквозь зубы.

Артур ухмыльнулся и поцеловал его в губы.

\- Тогда чего ты боишься?

\- Ты не понимаешь. И я не боюсь.

\- Ты такой идиот, - блаженно произнес Артур. - Ты знаешь об этом?

\- Само собой, - сказал Эмрис, и Артур почувствовал его руку на своем члене.

Ладно, они поговорят об этом после.

Потому что сейчас он проваливался в бездну, и цеплялся за ее края, пока это не стало совсем бесполезным. Где бы он ни был, он был вместе с Эмрисом, как сейчас, неразделимо. Он и отдавался и брал, и растворялся в другом человеке, он был на вершине мира и падал с нее, а потом поднимался, чтобы вновь упасть. И с ним всегда был Эмрис, а Артур повторял его имя, как заклинание, пока у него хватало сил. Но имя это звучало иначе.

А потом Артуру снилась любовь. Его чувства были почти материальны, так же тверды и надежны, как стена, в которую он вжимал чужое тело, ставшее с ним одним целым. Любовь причиняла ему боль - он прятал свои чувства, как самую большую тайну. Но она же делала его счастливым, и он почти без раздумий отдавался ей. Его любовь была полна доверия, но однажды все разрушилось. Он тонул в обиде и бессилии, и в мучительном осознании, что был предан тем, кого любил. Он презирал себя за доверчивость, а его - за ложь. Но те чувства были ничем по сравнению с восхищением и благодарностью, которые он испытывал к своему предателю. Как и весь мир был ничем по сравнению с его сумасшедшей любовью.

14.

Когда он проснулся, солнце почти село. Артур потянулся за часами, лежавшими на тумбочке у кровати, чтобы выяснить, что прошло совсем немного времени. Эмрис спал, уткнувшись носом в его плечо и зажав одеяло между коленей. Он был весь как на ладони сейчас, и полностью во власти Артура, не нашедшего ничего лучше, как начать выводить узоры на его плече. У него было время подумать о словах Эмриса, как он и собирался сделать, до того, как уснул, но теперь он не мог вспомнить ничего из того, что было сказано. Он задумчиво потер висок.

Натянув джинсы, он направился на кухню ставить чайник. Пока тот закипал, Артур увлекся чтением записочек с холодильника, которые оставляли друг другу Эмрис и Моргана. Здесь было что-то о нем, типа "он у тебя красавчик", и что-то неопределенное, вроде "скажи ему, наконец", и что-то очень, очень ускользающее "он сам вспомнит", от чего у Артура до сих пор тянуло живот и холодели кончики пальцев. Наливая чай, он вспомнил свой сон. В нем был Эмрис - другой, не такой, как сейчас, взрослее. Сон был плохим, и пропадал из памяти по мере того, как Артур пытался за него зацепиться.

Он глотнул из чашки, направляясь в комнату, и с порога заметил ее.

Книга лежала на полу, как и многие другие вещи Эмриса, словно там им было самое место. В этой комнате находилось много старых изданий, но это било все рекорды древности. Артур опустился на колени и, отставив чашку в сторону, медленно провел рукой по обложке. Книга была теплой, ладонь от нее немного покалывало. Потрепанные кончики страниц выступали наружу, некоторые из них были обугленными. Артур уже видел эту вещь, но не в этой квартире, и сердце клокотало у него в горле, когда он открыл ее.

Страницы зашуршали сами собой, обдавая его теплым воздухом. Перед взором замелькали картины одна ярче другой. Все забытые сны разом обрели сущность, но первое, что вспомнил Артур, это то, как однажды уже нашел эту книгу у этого же человека, и как между ними едва не закончилось то, что было для Артура важнее всего.

Он был в смятении, и разозлен, но в тоже время на него накатило огромное ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение.

Он вскочил на ноги, держа книгу перед собой, многочисленные закладки разлетелись по всей комнате - в точности, как тогда. Почти задыхаясь от гнева, он встретился с испуганными синими глазами, и, как тогда, ситуация не требовала разъяснений.

Эмрис сжался на кровати, пытаясь уменьшится до одной точки, или даже молекулы, которую бы Артур волшебным образом не заметил. Но теперь даже всего его могущества не хватало, чтобы скрыться.

\- Расслабься уже, Мерлин! - раздраженно сказал Артур.

Эмрис моргнул.

\- Я не Мерлин.

И он подарил Артуру самую глупую и счастливую улыбку, которую только можно было вообразить. Артур закатил глаза и сел на кровать. Книга была у него на коленях, рука Мерлина была в его руке, но Артур и помыслить не мог о том, чтобы выражать радость тем же идиотским образом, что и его непутевый слуга.

\- И что мне с тобой делать? - тихо спросил он.

Мерлин покорно склонил голову, исподлобья глядя на Артура хитрыми, сияющими сейчас глазами:

\- Дать мне подзатыльник?


End file.
